Vocaloid Normal's Daily Life INTRO
by Rainy-Strormydays14
Summary: Miku dkk selalu saja dikejar-kejar fans nya di Yamaha Academy.Suatu hari, Miku dkk dipindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah menengah biasa bernama Olympus Academy karena urusan pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah yang sangat 'berbeda' dari biasanya JUSTRU membuat Miku dkk merasa tentram. Seperti apakah Olympus Academy itu? seperti apakah sekolah murid-muridnya yang membuat 5 Idol tersebut tentram?
1. Author's Note

Hello. How are you, readers?

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang ingat fanfic ini, Vocaloid Normal's Daily Life. Yah, saya pernah mengupload fanfic ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Maaf bagi yang menantikan kelanjutan fanfic ini (siapa coba? GR banget!) fanfic ini tiba-tiba hilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan saya sendiri hilang tanpa jejak! tapi, saya mau menjelaskan alasannya.

Sebenarnya saya terlahir dengan kondisi prematur 8 bulan. Tapi, ternyata pada saat itu lambung saya masih tidak terbentuk dengan sempurna! atau mungkin buat lebih singkatnya saya menyebut itu Gagal Lambung (aneh ya?). Hal itu membuat saya lebih sering kena maag. Dan itu membuat nyawa saya terancam. Dan banyak muncul alergi terhadap makanan manis... (TT^TT but I like it... that's not fair... why... I hate it)

Dan tiba-tiba ada hal yang merubah takdir saya. (lebay)

Saya dapat telepon dari saudara saya yang jadi dokter di Skotlandia. Ada pasiennya yang adalah seorang laki-laki berumur 27 tahun bernama Hamilton Adams(saya menyebutnya Mr. Adams). Mereka sangat akrab dan hampir setiap hari mengobrol. Saudara saya juga pernah beberapa kali menceritakan soal saya ke Mr. Adams.

Sampai pada suatu hari, kondisi Mr. Adams memburuk, Tumor otak yang dideritanya sudah berubah menjadi tumor ganas/kanker. Bahkan, saat itu dia sudah divonis kalau tidak akan tahan sampai seminggu. 2 hari sebelum kematiannya beliau berwasiat begini ke keluarganya untuk saudara saya memakai bahasa Ukraina yang kalau diartikan seperti ini ::

"hidupku sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Bahkan, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menggerakan bibirku. Tolong sampaikan ke Miss Melinda. Jika aku meninggal nanti, berikan organ-organ milikku yang diperlukan kepada saudara-saudaramu. Tentu mereka akan sangat membutuhkannya. Aku tidak mau membawa apa yang kupunya ke liang kubur dan membusuk bersamaku. Padahal di luar sana ada orang-orang menderita yang membutuhkan apa yang kupunya. Mungkin organ-organku pun akan senang kalau tahu bahwa mereka masih dibutuhkan"

Dan setelah itu, terjadi serangan kembali dan 2 hari kemudian meninggal. Lalu, saat keluarganya menyampaikan pesan seperti itu ke saudara saya, dia langsung memenuhinya. (yang saya sebutin di sini saudara saya semua) Risma yang mengalami kebutaan sejak lahir mendapatkan donor mata, Hanna yang tinggal bersama saudara saya di Skotlandia mengalami kecelakaan dan mendapatkan transfusi darah dari Mr. Adams, Karina mendapatkan donor jantung dan saya mendapatkan donor lambung!

Saya langsung pergi ke Skotlandia dengan diantar oleh Anya dan kedua orang tua saya. Saya merasa tegang, tapi tidak merasa takut. Karena, yang menangani operasi saya adalah saudara saya sendiri yang sudah mendapat gelar profesor di 2 universitas dan saya mendapat banyak do'a dari teman-teman dan kerabat. Jadi, saya tidak merasa takut.

Saya kini baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Saya berhenti sekolah di Inggris dan pindah ke Indonesia. 2 bulan lagi, saya akan bersekolah di sebuah SMP di Jakarta Timur sebagai siswi kelas 3 SMP *I hope everything will go smoothly*. Dan akhirnya semua alergi-alergi sialan itu hilang semua! jadi, saya tidak perlu takut makan makanan manis dan minum-minuman yang dingin. Saya tidak perlu khawatir akan kena maag saat udara berubah dari hangat ke dingin. Dan lain-lain!

Ini adalah kisah nyata saya, saya menulis ini karena merasa ini dapat menjadi pembelajaran bagi pembaca semua kalau

'**Berikan apa yang kau punya kepada orang yang membutuhkan apa yang kau punya di saat kau mungkin tidak membutuhkannya lagi, sebelum kau hanya akan membawa apa yang kau punya ke liang kubur dalam keadaan sia-sia dan membusuk bersamamu. Belum tentu apa yang kau punya akan senang dengan semua itu'**

Mungkin lancang memang, tapi itulah yang saya rasakan untuk di ambil hikmahnya dalam kisah ini.

Daan..

BIG SPECIAL THANKS TO ::  
-ALLAH SWT, yang sudah mengizinkan saya untuk sembuh dan mempertemukan saya dengan orang-orang baik dan tulus.  
-HAMILTON ADAMS, yang sudah memberikan lambungnya kepada saya dan memberi banyak pelajaran bagi saya.  
-MELINDA, yang sudah mengoperasi saya dan membantu pengobatan saya hingga saya keluar dari rumah sakit.  
-IBU SAYA, yang sudah menemani saya siang dan malam di rumah sakit.  
-ANYA, yang selalu menceritakan hal yang lucu dan menyemangati saya saat berada di rumah sakit yang membosankan.  
-AZURE, yang selalu mengirimkan surat berisi kejadian-kejadian saat aku tidak berada di sekolah.  
-PACAR SAYA, yang setiap hari memberikan surat berisi foto-foto pemandangan di luar sana saat saya berada di rumah sakit.  
-TEMAN-TEMAN DAN KERABAT, yang sudah memberi banyak do'a untuk saya

And You~!


	2. Just Want A Normal Life

**Summary ::** Miku dkk selalu saja dikejar-kejar fans nya di Vocaloid hari, Miku dkk dipindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah menengah biasa bernama Olympus Academy karena urusan pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah yang sangat 'berbeda' dari biasanya JUSTRU membuat Miku dkk merasa tentram. Seperti apakah Olympus Academy itu?

**Character ::** Jangan tanya! palingan cuma banyak OC doang

**Genre ::** Humor, School Life, Sports, Romance, dll.

**Rated ::** T untuk berjaga-jaga

**Disclamer ::** Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. OC by Me and Others

* * *

**=Let's Start the Story=**

* * *

**YAMAHA ACADEMY**  
Di Jepang, terdapat sebuah sekolah berasrama terkenal bernama Yamaha Academy. Sekolah raksasa seluas 2 hektar dengan 15000 murid-murid terpilih dan guru-guru yang sudah mendapatkan gelar professor. Bagi seluruh anak, sekolah ini benar-benar impian. Karena selain seragamnya yang cantik (I can't describe the form of uniform because the pretty-gorgeous uniform to me is not necessarily for you. So, please you used your own imagination.), banyak artis-artis/bintang idola sekolah disana, jika mereka dapat masuk ke sana, mereka bisa diterima dimana-mana. Bahkan di Havard sekalipun (I seem to be too delusional). Sekolah ini tampak sangat berkelas, elegan, damai dan tenang. Benar-benar sekolah impian.

Tetapi, semuanya benar kecuali kata damai dan tenang tersebut. Karena….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MIKU-CHAN!"  
"KAITO-KUUN! PLEASE MARRY MEE!"  
"RIIINNIEEEE! WE STILL LOVE YOUUU!"  
"SHOTA-LEEN! OH MY GOOOD!"  
"LUKA-SAAAAN! YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS TODAY!"

Sekolah ini tidak bisa tenang karena terdapat 5 murid-murid sangat ternama yang membentuk band bernama Vocaloid tinggal di sini. Kehadiran mereka bahkan menandingi kehebatan dewa sekalipun. Pengaruh mereka benar-benar sangat kuat kepada setiap murid. Mulai dari gaya berpakaian, gaya bicara, gaya duduk, gaya makan, bahkan gerakan mereka juga berpengaruh. Mereka selalu diidolakan. Dimana-mana semuanya menyerukan nama mereka.

Akan tetapi…

Jika itu di atas panggung sih boleh, tetapi jika di kehidupan sehari-hari tentu itu akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan, bukan?

**YAMAHA JUNIOR HIGH ACADEMY – CAFÉTARIA **

"Kyaaa! aku nggak tahaaaan!" jerit salah seorang gadis sambil meremas pita putih yang menghiasi rambut nya tersebut dengan frustasi.

Rin Kagamine, seorang gadis bertubuh setinggi 156 cm dengan kulit putih dan rambut sebahu berwarna honey blonde dengan mata biru cerah. Sosoknya gampang dikenali karena bando berhiasan pita putih tersebut selalu menghiasi rambutnya. Dia adalah salah seorang anggota Vocaloid termuda kedua. Yap, termuda ketiga. Rin kelas 2-5 dan biasanya para fans-nya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Rinnie.

"Rin, hentikan hal itu dan lihat sekelilingmu!" bentak seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya kepada Rin. Rin melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata beberapa siswa dan siswi kini sibuk meremas kepala mereka masing-masing bahkan yang gundul sekalipun juga ikut meremas kepalanya. INGAT! MEREMAS KEPALANYA!

Len Kagamine, seorang laki-laki dengan sosok dan tinggi yang sama persis dengan Rin Kagamine karena mereka itu memang kembar lawan jenis. Sangat jarang sekali, bukan! itulah yang membuat dia gampang dikenali.. Salah seorang anggota Vocaloid paling muda setelah Rin. Len kelas 2-7 dan biasanya para fans-nya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Shota-Len

"Eh, ehehe…" cengir Rin berhenti meremas pita di atas kepalanya. Sontak para penggemarnya pun berhenti meremas rambut dan kepala mereka.

"Huh, dasar…" dengus Len dengan kesal sambil melahap roti pisang keju yang ada di piringnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berantem mulu deh… tapi justru dengan selalu bertengkarlah itu membuktikan kalau kalian berdua itu rukun…" tegur seorang gadis lainnya yang berada di depan Rin memandangi mereka berdua satu persatu. Sumpit di tangan kirinya daritadi terus menjepit ikan sarden goreng yang ada di kotak bento miliknya

Luka Megurine, jangan tertipu dengan bentuk badannya yang tampak seperti gadis dewasa. Karena, walaupun begitu dia adalah anggota Vocaloid termuda di antara yang lainnya. Dia tampak sangat (sorry) seksi karena dadanya yang berukuran 'C' Cup dan pingganya yang sangat langsing dan tingginya 165 cm. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink sangat cantik dan sangat fasih berbahasa Inggris. Warna matanya pun sama dengan warna maka Kagamine Twins. Luka kelas 2-1 dan biasanya para fansnya menyebut Luka dengan sebutan Luka-san.

"Yaah, gitu deh!" jawab Len asal-asalan melahap seluruh roti pisang keju miliknya yang masih ¾ . Karena memang mereka tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi.

"Wow, Luka bijak banget! sugoii~" seru Rin terkagum-kagum. Karena dia memang begitu mendambakan sosok 'adik'nya tersebut. Dada besar, kaki mulus, pinggang ramping, semua gadis pasti mendambakan sosok seperti itu, bukan? (but I don't want my boobs be big! because my figure that now I have the hassle! now, size of my breasts still like a little kid. But I'm comfortable with it! and isn't it better?).

"Luka, perasaan 30 menit yang lalu kau terus menjepit sarden itu, tetapi 30 menit tidak kau makan-makan?" celetuk gadis di sebelah Luka. Luka memandangi ikan sarden goreng miliknya dan langsung dia makan.

Miku Hatsune, diva dari semua diva (please hit me… I'm crazy now =..=).Walaupun tampak seperti gadis yang polos (Rin innocence beyond), tetapi suaranya paling bagus dan dia paling terkenal di antara semua anggota. Memiliki tinggi 159 cm. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hijau tosca diikat twintaill dan mempunyai warna mata yang sama persis dengan warna rambutnya. Miku kelas 2-1 dan biasanya para fansnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Miku-chan.

"Aduuuh, aku lupa tadi… asyik banget sih ngeliatin kalian berempat!" kata Luka sambil tertawa manis. Kemudian dia menjepin ikan sarden yang lain dan menjepit nasi lalu memakannya.

"Walaupun cantik, diam-diam Luka itu aneh, ya…" bisik Miku kepada seorang lelaki di sebelahnya yang asyik mengemut popsicle lalu dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari lelaki tersebut.

Kaito Shion, paling tua diantara semua anggota. Awalnya, dia tidak seterkenal Miku, Rin, Len dan Luka. Tetapi, setelah menyanyikan single duet bersama Miku dengan judul lagu bernama 'Cantarella', perlahan-lahan popularitasnya meningkat sampai akhirnya namanya menjadi sangat terkenal. Sering digosipkan berpacaran dengan Miku, tetapi sebenarnya mereka adalah kakak beradik (I don't like when Miku and Kaito is a couple. They are both much better suited as 'brother and sister' instead of 'couple'). Dia memiliki tinggi badan 175 cm dengan rambut berwarna biru laut yang selaras dengan warna matanya. Kaito kelas 2-6 dan biasanya para fansnya memanggilnya Kaito-kun. Kenapa dia mempunyai marga yang berbeda dengan Miku? padahal mereka bersaudara? karena orangtua mereka berdua bercerai… Kaito diurus oleh sang ibu (Shion), sedangkan Miku diurus oleh sang ayah (Hatsune).

"Hadang… slurps… hauku huw-slurrrrrsp waaa herpiiir herepti hiuuuslprsssss" gumam Kaito masih dengan popsicle yang bersarang (what the f*ck) di mulutnya.

"Iiiih, Kaito nii-san jorooook! kalau ngomong lepas dulu dong es nya!" pekik Miku agak menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kaito. Kaito langsung melepas popsicle yang bersarang di mulutnya. Bukan karena mendengar kata-kata Miku, melainkan karena memang popsicle miliknya tinggal stik-nya doang.

"… Rin, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tadi teriak 'tidak tahan'? apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Luka yang kebetulan sudah menghabiskan bento miliknya.

"Benar juga… memangnya Rin-chan kenapa?" timpal Miku. Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak begitu lelah.

"Begini, apa kalian tidak berpikir kalau ini melelahkan?" tanya Rin memandangi Kaito, Miku, Luka dan Len satu persatu. Wajahnya tampak memelas.

"melelahkan apanya?" tanya Miku heran. "Pekerjaan kita memang sangat banyak, tetapi bukannya kalau sabtu dan minggu kita diliburkan?" lanjut Miku lagi. Kaito, Len dan Luka menganggukan kepalanya. Rin membetulkan pitanya lalu menghela nafas. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai berbicara.

"Begini… aku senang dengan pekerjaan kita, aku juga senang fans kita banyak… rasanya sangat bangga dan bahagia jika melihat para fans kita tampak puas dan menyorakkan nama kita jika selesai tampil… aku juga senang kalau melihat wajah para fans kita yang tampak bahagia jika melihat kita…. tetapi, lama-lama terkadang kalau di kehidupan sehari-hari kita juga disorakin memuakkan juga rasanya…" jelas Rin panjang lebar kali tinggi bagi dua dengan rumus dua puluh dua per tujuh kali jari-jari kurang luas persegi bagi setengah (I'm crazy now.. I hate math!). Luka, Kaito, Miku dan Len masih mencerna kata-kata Rin barusan. Rin memandangi mereka berempat satu-satu lalu kembali menghela nafas.

"Maksudku, aku ingin walau kita sangat terkenal- BAHKAN jika kita dapat Go Internasional sekalipun, aku ingin hidup biasa-biasa saja… aku muak seperti ini!" lanjut Rin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Dia yakin pasti dia akan segera didamprat oleh teman-temannya. Tetapi ternyata…

"Aku pun terkadang kesal"

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi Miku yang tadi berkata seperti itu. Sementara yang dipandangi menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Rin memandangi Luka, Len dan Kaito yang kini sedang merenung.

"Kadang-kadang aku berpikir kalau hal ini terasa begitu mengesalkan… hari-hari terasa begitu berat… melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah rasanya sulit…" jelas Miku memilin-milin rambut panjangnya.

"Miku-chan…" gumam Rin.

"Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi… mereka bilang wajahku tampak manis… seperti seorang gadis… tapi, kenapa wajahku seperti ini? gara-gara wajahku ini juga aku jadi tidak tahu dimana posisiku… aku berusaha untuk masuk diantara 'perempuan' dan 'laki-laki'… laki-laki dan perempuan memandangiku sebagai sosok perempuan… tetapi aku ini laki-laki… jadi, sebenarnya dimana posisiku?" sambung Len memandangi beberapa fansnya yang sibuk memandangi dirinya sambil cekikikan.

"… Mereka sibuk bicara sendiri… semua orang memujiku, mereka mengatakan kalau aku 'keren', 'ganteng', 'pandai', 'hebat', tapi tak ada satupun orang yang mengatakan kalau aku itu 'menarik' atau 'menyebalkan'… hanya kalian yang bilang seperti itu… Terkadang dipuji terus juga membosankan…" sambung Kaito dia memandangi langit-langit

"Aku juga begitu, Walaupun mereka mengerubutiku, mereka sebenarnya mengacuhkanku… dan aku harus memaksakan diri tersenyum agar mereka tidak kecewa… Rasanya… sedih, marah, menangis dan lelah adalah suatu hal yang tabu bagiku… aku tidak butuh uang, ketenaran atau kecantikan… aku hanya ingin mereka memandangku sebagai 'Luka Megurine' bukan sebagai 'Vocaloid'… seperti kalian…" Kata Luka lirih memandangi langit-langit di kantin.

….

KENAPA JADI SERIUS BEGINI?!

"Maaf, gara-gara aku suasana jadi suram…" kata Rin pelan. Airmata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. "maaf…" tangis Rin pecah. Miku, Len, Kaito dan Luka langsung memandang Rin dengan panik. Sangat panik.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Rin-chan… justru kami harusnya berterima kasih kepadamu! karena berkat kamu juga kita mengatakan hal yang kita pendam dari dulu!" pekik Miku panik.

"Itu benar, Rin!" pekik Len berusaha menenangkan saudarinya.

"Tapi kan…"

"Megurine, Kagamine, Shion, Hatsune… ikut aku ke kantor"

Luka, Rin (she had stopped crying), Miku dan Luka dengan kaget memandangi sumber suara. Dan alangkah kagetnya saat melihat dari dekat manajer mereka, Kiyoteru-san, memandangi mereka. Wajahnya tampak datar. Menandakan kabar penting.

"Ki-Kiyoteru?!" pekik Kaito kaget.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!" tanya Miku keheranan.

"Tidak biasanya Kiyoteru-sama datang kesini… ada kabar penting kah?" tanya Luka agak tegang. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

"Hal ini tidak bisa dibicarakan di tempat sebising ini… aku sudah ijin ke guru wali kelas dan kepala sekolah… jadi kalian bisa ikut aku sekarang ke kantor…" kata Kiyoteru berjalan dan memberi komando untuk mengikutinya. Miku dkk dengan tegang mengikuti Kiyoteru kemudian duduk di mobil. Selama perjalanan, Mereka terus berpusat ke pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ada apa ini? apa Vocaloid akan dibubarkan? apakah salah satu dari mereka akan dikeluarkan? ataukah kabar lain?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

**=sorry, but this has been done and will continue to the next chapter=**

* * *

PLEASE  
**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
I  
F  
Y  
O  
U  
C  
A  
N  
**OKAY?


	3. Suprise News from Old Master

**Summary ::** Miku dkk selalu saja dikejar-kejar fans nya di Vocaloid hari, Miku dkk dipindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah menengah biasa bernama Olympus Academy karena urusan pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah yang sangat 'berbeda' dari biasanya JUSTRU membuat Miku dkk merasa tentram. Seperti apakah Olympus Academy itu?

**Character ::** Jangan tanya! palingan cuma banyak OC doang

**Genre ::** Humor, School Life, Sports, Romance, dll.

**Rated ::** T untuk berjaga-jaga

**Disclamer ::** Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. OC by Me and Others

* * *

**=Let's Start the Story=**

* * *

**YAMAHA CORPORATION PRODUCTION OFFICE – PRESIDENT ROOM  
**Master XXX yang sebaiknya kita panggil 'Master' saja,direktur dari Yamaha Corporation sedang sibuk memandangi sebuah buku tipis yang ada di depannya. Buku apakah itu? apakah buku tentang data-data pekerjaanya? mari kita Zoom In agat terlihat lebih jelas!

Oh, ternyata itu hanyalah buku TTS dengan covernya penyanyi Sy*hr*ni… Master sedang asyik mengisi buku TTS untuk mengisi rasa kebosanannya. Sampai akhirnya pada suatu ketika….

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

"MASTEEEEEEEER!" seru Miku dkk dengan sangat lantang berteriak. Udah banting pintu, jebol pula, teriaknya jebolin gendang telinga lagi. Hadeh hadeeeeh…. harusnya mereka sadar dong kalo suara tinggi mereka tu tinggiiiiii banget….

"Eh copot kodok lintah loncat indah lidah!" seru Master kaget setengah hidup mendengar teriakan nyaring dari 5 serangkai tersebut. Aduh, latahnya menjijikan deh! dengernya enek! (I rush to the toilet to vomit).

"Master Genichi…. tadi Kiyoteru-sama bilang kalau anda memanggil kami untuk membicarakan sesuatu…" jelas Luka takut-takut. Apalagi mukanya Mr. Genichi sekarang mirip setan. Hiiiih!

"E-engh… um yeah… ini soal band kalian, Vocaloid…" jelas Master setelah diberikan obat jantung oleh pengawal setianya, Gakupo dan Gumi.

"EH?! MEMANGNYA KENAPA?! APA VOCALOID AKAN DIBUBARKAN?! APA NYANYIAN KAMI SUDAH JELEK?! APA LAGU-LAGU KITA SUDAH TIDAK LAKU LAGI DI PASARAN?! APA DORAEMON SUDAH MENCAPAI EPISODE TERAKHIR?! APAKAH PRODUK MEREK CHANEL AKAN SEGERA BERHENTI?! OH TIDAAAAAAAAAK! TERUS APA GUNANYA AKU SELAMA INI NABUUUUNG?! TERUS-TERUS KAN-"

"BERISIK MIKU HATSUNEEEEE!" bentak Master marah karena telinga Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito dan telinganya hampir saja mengucur darah segar mendengar teriakan 'diva' Miku. Miku yang dibentak tadi langsung mingkem dengan alem. Mr. Genichi mendehem.

"Vocaloid tidak akan dibubarkan, kok! Nyanyian kalian juga masih bagus. Lagu-lagu kalian juga laku… terjual sampai 15 juta kopi… Doraemon juga tidak akan pernah tamat karena Fujiko F Fujio-nya sudah meninggal JAUH sebelum kalian lahir semua lahir (In this story, Vocaloid member born here in 1998. So they are now 14 years old and will grow to 15 years old)! Chanel juga masih berproduksi kok! kau tenang saja, Miiku!" jelas Master lalu mengambil nafas panjang-panjang setelah ngomong nggak ada jedanya barusan. Miku mendengar hal itu menjadi lega.

"Terus kenapa dong?!" protes Len marah. Tangannya disilangkan di atas kepala.

"Iya! jangan bilang master memanggil kami hanya untuk menyuruh kami membukakan kaleng sarden yang ternyata udah kadaluwarsa sejak tahun 1978 seperti waktu itu! (It's me and my boyfriend's true story… it had happened a long time)" kata Rin mengingatkan kejadian 'menyebalkan' dulu kepada Mr. Genichi.

"Iya nggak lah! malah sekarang gue udah kapok kaliii makan sarden kalengan!" seru Master dengan logat bencong nya yang sangat khas.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kaito dengan pose+nada serius. Miku melihatnya langsung merinding disko.

'_Hiiih, Kaito-nii chan kok serius begini sih?! apa Hercules sudah terguling dari singgasana-nya?' _ pikir Miku sambil mengusap-usap bulu kuduknya yang mulai berdiri.

"Hmmm… jadi begini…" Master menggantungkan ucapannya lalu memandangi ke5 idola remaja yang ada di pandangannya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk berbicara panjang X lebar.

"Kalian akan kami pindahkan dari cabang kami ke cabang di prefektur Shizuoka (I once lived in this prefecture near the Sagami bay . It was a beautiful place!)… lagipula, di sana jauh lebih bagus dan lebih luas daripada di sini… Jadi, nanti kalian harus pindah sekolah… mungkin mengagetkan memang… kami minta maaf" jelas Master lalu ngos-ngosan.

….

….

….

"APAAAAAAAA?!" jerit Miku dkk histeris+lebay. You all, I remind you all that voice was very loud! muka mereka berlima kini pucat.

"SERIUS?!" jerit Len kagetmine (eh?) maaf, maksud saya 'jerit Len kaget'. BERHENTI MENGARAHKAN ROADROLLER-MU KEPADAKU, LEN! BERHENTI!

"Benar… saya mewakili semua staff di perusahaan ini mengucapkan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya…" kata Master.

"Ta-tapi… tapi… kami… sekolah… di…d.d.d..d….d…d…..ddddhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiD…." kata Rin mulai ngaco. Bulu kuduk mulai merinding. Oke, ini bukan masalah mereka dipindahkan, tapi masalah PINDAH SEKOLAHnya.

"Tapi, kalau begitu kami sekolah dimana? mungkin Master dapat memberikan rekomendasi sekolah yang bagus kepada kami?" tanya Miku membetulkan ucapan Rin.

"Soal sekolah, kalian nanti akan ditempatkan di Olympus Academy…" muka pucat ke-5 personil Vocaloid ini berganti menjadi muka heran. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gagak berkaok.

"Hah, sekolah apaan tuh? Olympus Academy? Jelasin dong Master!" tanya Rin heran.

"Sekolah swasta… kepala yayasannya Arya Anatolia dan kepala sekolahnya Rui Kawaguhi (asal. Plesetan dari kata Kawaguchi) tapi berasrama. Di sana dibagi menjadi 6 gedung. 2 gedung untuk SD, 2 gedung untuk SMP dan 2 gedung untuk SMA. Di antara semua gedung, masing-masing tingkat (SD, SMP, SMA) diberi 2 gedung. 1 gedung untuk gedung sekolah dan 1 gedung lagi untuk asrama…. dengan kata lain, kalian akan tinggal di asrama. Gedung SD namanya Apuleius First Academy, gedung SMP namanya Achilleion Second Academy dan gedung SMA namanya Mithras Third Academy… jadi kalian bakal ditempatin di Achilleion… terus-"

"Master, jeda dulu! kebelet pipis nih!" seru Luka polos sambil megang-megang roknya. Master berhenti ngomong dan Luka langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Beberapa lama kemudian Luka balik lagi sambil nyeka tangan pake saputangan. Master cengo ngeliatin Luka.

"Udah kok, silakan dilanjutin aja nggak apa-apa!" kata Luka sambil nyengir. Master ngedehem lagi.

"… Terus itu tadi udah penjelasan garis besarnya… tamat!" kata Master singkat, padat dan jelas. Miku dkk cengo.

"Udah, segitu aja?" tanya Kaito cengo. Master mengangguk mantap.

"Terus kalo kita nggak mau gimana?"

"Ya terpaksa Vocaloid saya bubarkan"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH?!NGGAK!NGGAK MAU! YA UDAH, DEH! KAMI TERIMAAAA! ASALKAN JANGAN BUBARKAN KAMIIIIII!" jerit seluruh anggota Vocaloid membuat penguin berlarian ke barat daya, gorilla mengaum, satelit komunikasi mengalami gangguan, badai matahari terulang kembali, planet Pluto menjadi sebesar matahari Aldebaran, bintang IRAS 13481-6124 yang baru saja lahir tiba-tiba mati, black hole terbuka, terjadi hujan bintang jatuh (sebenarnya bintang adalah matahari yang terlihat dari jauh. Jadi, kalau benar-benar ada bintang jatuh, berarti di suatu galaksi sedang terjadi kiamat), serta matahari Antares mengalami kematian 15 milyar tahun lebih cepat. Oke, lupakan semua kalimat saya tadi dimulai dari kalimat 'Membuat' sampai kalimat 'Cepat'.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian siap-siap berkemas. Kalian akan berangkat ke Shizuoka seminggu lagi dari Bandara Narita dan sampai di Bandara Oshima. Urusan kepindahan kalian nanti akan kami urus…. Sekolah juga jangan khawatir. Nanti uang gedung, seragam, buku dan SPP bulan pertama akan dibayar dari PT Yamaha cabang Shizuoka…. selanjutnya kalian bayar sendiri. Besok, kalian datang lagi ke ruangan saya dan serahkan fotokopi Akta Kelahiran, Kartu Keluarga dan KTP-eh, kalian belum punya KTP ya… sekarang kalian bisa pulang… sono gih! ganggu disini!" usir Master kemudian mengerjakan pekerjaan TTS yang barusan tertunda. Akhirnya Miku, Rin, Len, Luka dan Kaito pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**=sorry, but this has been done and will continue to the next chapter=**

* * *

PLEASE  
**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
I  
F  
Y  
O  
U  
C  
A  
N  
**OKAY?


	4. Night Before Leave

**Summary ::** Miku dkk selalu saja dikejar-kejar fans nya di Vocaloid hari, Miku dkk dipindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah menengah biasa bernama Olympus Academy karena urusan pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah yang sangat 'berbeda' dari biasanya JUSTRU membuat Miku dkk merasa tentram. Seperti apakah Olympus Academy itu?

**Character ::** Jangan tanya! palingan cuma banyak OC doang

**Genre ::** Humor, School Life, Sports, Romance, dll.

**Rated ::** T untuk berjaga-jaga

**Disclamer ::** Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. OC by Me and Others

-Di Skip sampai sehari sebelum keberangkatan-

**=Let's Start the Story=**

**VOCALOID APARTEMEN – LIVING ROOM**  
"Walah, tidak terasa besok kita bakal meninggalkan tempat ini!" desah Luka menepuk koper merah miliknya lalu memandangi dinding langit-langit apartemen mereka. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk berkemas.

"Miku. Menurutmu, lebih baik di antara semua baju-baju dan celana-celana milikku, mana yang sebaiknya kusumbangkan?" tanya Rin sambil menunjukkan sebuah tank top berwarna pink dengan pola bunga dan sebuah rompi berwarna hijau rajutan tangan.

"Hah? kau mau menyumbangkan baju-bajumu? tapi kenapa?" tanya Len heran sambil memasukkan celana jeans panjang ke dalam koper berwarna emas miliknya.

"Kau kan tahu aku itu shopaholic (1) tingkat akut, jadi pastinya aku mempunyai sangat banyak pakaian… tidak mungkin semua baju-bajuku di bawa ke asrama, bukan? jadi aku berpikir untuk menyumbangkan ¾ dari semua bajuku…" jelas Rin kemudian menjejerkan 3 buah pakaian. Satu kemeja berwarna ungu tua, satu jaket warna hijau pudar dan satu rompi berwarna merah tua.

"Memang baju-bajumu sebanyak apa sih?" tanya Kaito memandangi Rin. Kemudian Rin memberi isyarat kepada Kaito untuk mengikutinya ke kamar. Kaito dan Rin berjalan ke kamar. Sampai akhirnya di ruang keluarga hanya tersisa Len, Miku dan Luka yang terlantar (Umph… I'm sorry).

"Rin-chan dan Kaito-nii chan mau ngapain ya?" tanya Miku memandangi pintu dimana Rin dan Kaito hilang dari pandangan (lebay!).

"Tentu saja melihat baju-baju milik Rin! apalagi coba?" kata Len memasukan sweater berwarna hijau tua ke dalam koper miliknya.

"Siapa tau aja bukan… tapi mauuuu….." kata Luka menggantungkan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba di atas kepala mereka bertiga terdapat sebuah awan yang melingkar di atas mereka bertiga dan tergambar Rin dan Kaito sedang melakukan hal yang tidak layak ditulis disini. Nanti kalo saya tulis soalnya jadi fic rate M!

"IIIIH! nggak mungkin deh kayaknya! secara Rin itu dadanya kan bisa disamain sama kaca itu!" seru Len dengan wajah memerah menunjuk kaca jendela yang bersih, mulus, datar dan tiada cacat.

"… Len pernah ngintipin Rin ya? kok bisa tau?" tanya Miku dengan nada menggoda. Mendengar hal itu Len malah pengen muntah.

"YA NGGAK LAH! DIA KAN KALO CUMA BERDUA SAMA AKU DI RUMAH SUKA SOK-SOK PAKE KORSET TERUS BERLAGAK JADI MODEL! KALO PAKE KORSET KAN JELAS DADANYA SEGEDE APA!" bentak Len. Mukanya memerah marah. Lalu terdengar suara 'piiiiiip' seperti suara kereta api express.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

"Ah, iya!" seru Miku dan bergegas ke dapur lalu mengangkat ceret yang sudah agak memerah dengan kain di meja dapur (bukan meja makan!) lalu mematikan kompor. Seketika bunyi kereta api itu berhenti. Lalu dia buka tutup ceretnya dan uapnya langsung ngebul nyebar ke seluruh dapur. Uap airnya telah bercampur dengan asap abu-abu berwarna putih agak abu-abu karena bagian dalam ceretnya sendiri sudah agak gosong karena kelamaan di atas api (my childhood story…) uapnya menyebar bahkan sampai menembus keluar ruang tamu. Miku batuk-batuk lalu membuka jendela dapur.

"Uhuk-uhuk!Umph… hueek! ohoek! se-sesaak!" rintih Miku dari dalam dapur kayak orang lagi dicekek. Bukannya nolongin, Luka malah ngumpet di balik sofa sementara Len ngumpet di balik pintu ruang keluarga. Apalagi pas ngeliat asapnya ngebul kayak gitu. Kesannya jadi mirip yang di film-film… kalo monsternya mau keluar pasti keluar asap kayak gitu, kan?

"Iiiih, Miku kenapa tuh di dalam?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, Len-kun… apa ada hantu di dalam?"

"Apa sebaiknya kita tengok?"

"Ta-tapi aku takuuuuut!"

Sementara di dalam, Miku menutup hidungnya lalu memasang kembali tutup ceretnya. Lalu Miku membuka pintu ruang keluarga sehingga semua asap-asap di dapur pada transmigrasi ke ruang keluarga. Miku keluar sambil menyeret-nyeret kakinya malah menjadi makin menyeramkan karena sosoknya yang samar-samar terhalang uap dan asap tersebut makin membuatnya terlihat bagaikan monster. Len dan Luka malah makin ketakutan.

"O-Ohooooook! hosh hosh hosh…."

"MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Luka dan Len serempak melempari Miku menggunakan bantal sementara Len ngelemparin sepatu olahraga yang kebetulan tadi ada di depan pintu. Dan kedua benda tersebut tepat mengenai muka Miku. Miku cengo. Kemudian sebuah perempatan warna merah muncul di pelipisnya.

_twich_

"AAAAAH! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?!" bentak Miku histeris. Len dan Luka menutup kupingnya lalu Rin dan Kaito keluar dari kamar. Entah kenapa mereka sudah memakai tudung pemadam kebakaran. Rin menodongkan Negi sementara Kaito melindungi dirinya dengan sebuah payung plastik transparan.

"Mi-Miku?! monsternya kemana?!" tanya Len memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"MONSTER?! APANYA YANG MONSTER?!" tanya Miku masih dengan nada membentak .

"Tadi bukannya kamu diserang monster? Kamu dicekek sampai batuk-batuk" tanya Luka mengikuti Len keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"TIDAK ADA MONSTER BODOOOOOH!"

"E-Eh?! ta-tapi tadi kan…"

"TADI AKU MANASIN AIR BUAT BIKIN TEH TAPI AKU LUPA MATIIN KOMPOR PADAHAL RENCANANYA AKU CUMA MAU BIKIN JADI SENDIKIT HANGAT SAJA! LALU PAS AKU BUKA TUTUP CERETNYA ASAPNYA NGEBUL KE SELURUH TEMPAT! MAKANYA AKU BATUK-BATUK SOALNYA SESAK!" jelas Miku dengan suara 'diva' andalannya. Untungnya Kaito yang menyadari hal itu sebelumnya sudah melemparkan tutup beer dari gabus kepada Luka dan Len dan memberikannya kepada Rin sehingga gendang telinga mereka terselamatkan.

"Ya-yaah kami kan nggak tau… kami kira kan tadi itu ada monster di dalam… tadi itu kami mengira kamu itu monster karena samar-samar keliatannya malah keliatan kayak T-Rex… maaf ya, Miku…" kata Len berwajah miris. Miku kemudian membesar 70 kali lipat dari bentuk normalnya. sementara Len dan Luka menciut 40 kali lipat dari bentuk normalnya.

"Kaliaaaaaaan…." geram Miku lalu perlahan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau buat motong ikan yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Duh, gi-gimana nih…"

"Miku, aku akan berikan ini untukmu dengan syarat jangan marah lagi!" kana Rin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Negi yang dia bawa.

….

"Heeeh…. iya!" kata Miku merebut Negi dari tangan Rin lalu langsung memakannya utuh-utuh dalam satu suap. Miku, Kaito, Luka dan Rin sweatdrop.

"Oke! Rin-chan sama Kaito nii-chan tadi ngapain aja di dalam kamar? kok lama?" tanya Miku dengan nada riang. Kini Len dan Luka dapat menghirup kembali udara segar. Bukan karena asap yang ngebul barusan sudah hilang, melainkan terbebas dari siksaan si 'Tosca Twintaill Monster Negi' yang berada di depan mereka.

"Oh, tadi aku bantuin Rin memilih baju-baju yang sudah kekecila, tidak menarik atau bosan… tadi Rin juga bantuin aku buat milihin baju-baju yang udah pada kekecilan… baju-bajunya tadi sudah dipack semua… besok mau kita kirim ke 2 panti asuhan… masing masing 2 kardus, satu kardus isu baju-baju milikku dan satu lagi isinya baju-baju milir Rin" jelas Kaito sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Tapi, 99,99% dari 100% baju-baju milikku yang kusumbangin tadi semuanya yang milih AKU! BAKAITO!" bentak Rin kepada Kaito sambil menendang tulang kering Kaito. Yang ditendang meringis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah… nggak usah terlalu dipikirin… yang penting, semuanya udah selesai di pack kan? nanti aku bantuin deh ngasihinnya…" lerai Luka. Rin dan Kaito kemudian berbaikan.

"Eh, mungkin airnya udah lumayan hangat… aku bikin teh dulu ya!" kata Miku menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Eh, aku ikut! kalau tidak salah, aku punya Saataa Andaagii (2) dan Manju Momiji rasa cokelat (3) di kulkas! aku mau panasin di microwave dulu" seru Rin mengangkat tangannya.

"EH?! KAU DAPAT DARI MANA SEMUA ITU?! APALAGI MANJU RASA COKELATNYA?" jerit Miku dkk (minus Rin) kaget.

"Kemarin, sebenarnya saat kita perpisahan di kantor Yamaha aku dikasih Manju Momiji sama salah satu staff… sedangkan kalau Saataa Andaagii aku dapat dari istrinya Master buat kenang-kenangan…" jelas Rin sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?! kau mau memakan dua-duanya sendirian ya?" tebak Len sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Hellooo…. aku udah bilang ya… waktu di kantor aku udah noel-noel kamu tapi kamunya nggak ngerespon… terus pas di taksi aku mau ngasih tau tapi kalian malah nangis ngejerr…. terus pas sampai di apartemen aku mau coba ngasih tau lagi, eeeh kalian malah langsung masuk kamar… ya jadinya aku taruh di kulkas aja… kupikir dimakan besok aja!" jelan Rin agak naik darah.

"Oh, ehehehehe…. maaf deh kalau gitu… yah kita kan lagi sedih harus berpisah sama staff-staff dan Master…" kekeh Kaito.

"Ah, bodo ah! ya udah, yuk Miku!" ajak Rin menarik Miku pergi ke dapur. Kini sekarang yang tersisa hanya Kaito, Len dan Luka.

"Eh, Miku dan Rin sudah pergi tuh… kayaknya bakalan lama, deh… kita ngapain nih?" bisik Len kepada Kaito. Kaito menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Eh, kita main poker saja yuk! aku ambil dulu kartunya di laci… kalian tunggu saja di sini!" kata Luka berlari kecil ke kamar. Tapi, baru 2 langkah Luka langsung jatuh terjerembab. Maklum, rok yang dikenakan Luka agak panjang. Luka bangun lalu terkikik ke arah Kaito dan Len lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Kaito dan Len kemudian duduk di sofa. Menunggu Luka kembali. Lalu tiba-tiba Kaito berteriak.

"MIKUUUU! DI KULKAS AKU PUNYA 5 ES KRIM! NANTI SEKALIAN AJA BAWA KE SINI! PAKE KOTAK ES YAAA!"

"BAWEL!"

**KEMUDIAAAAAAAAAAN….**

" Diamond 4-4-4-2-2… FULL HOUSE (4)!" seru Kaito membanting kartunya di lantai.

"…. Sekop J-J-2-5-6! PAIR! (5)" seru Len membanting kartunya di lantai.

"… Hati 10-J-Q-K-As… ehehe, kalian kalah! ROYAL FLUSH (6)!" seru Luka membanting kartunya di lantai. Kaito dan Len melongo kaget.

"ROYAL FLUSH?! MUSTAHIL! KAU CURANG YA!" tebak Kaito melotot ngeliatin kartu milik Luka.

"Ehehe, sudahlah… mengaku saja kalau kalian kalah…" kata Luka terkikik geli.

"EEEH?! NGGAAAK!" jerit Len histeris.

"Lukaaaaa! kesini sebentar doooong!" pinta Rin dari dalam dapur. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Luka langsung masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Semuanya, teh dan kuenya sudah siaaap!" seru Rin, Luka dan Miku keluar dari pintu dapur. Miku datang membawa senampan berisi 5 gelas Mint Tea, 5 piring kosong dan 5 buah garpu kecil. Sedangkan Rin membawa senampan yang di atasnya terdapat satu piring berisi 10 buah Saataa Andaagii dan satu lagi berisi 10 buah Manju. Dan Luka datang membawa satu buah kotak es kecil. Dan kemudian mereka menaruhnya di lantai dekat Len dan Kaito.

"YAAAAAAAY! ASYIIIIK!" seru Len dan Kaito mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Eiiiiits, cuci tangan dulu! megang-megang kartu pasti tangannya kotor!" Rin menepis tangan Len yang baru saja mau mengambil Manju. Len dan Kaito mem-pout-kan bibir mereka lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Luka terkikik geli. Sementara mereka mencuci tangan (pasti Len dan Kaito bakalan lama cuci tangannya karena pasti rebutan), Rin menarik meja kecil yang barusan sudah dibereskan, Miku dan Luka menata piring dan sendok lalu membagikan Saataa Andaagii dan Manju dengan adil.

"KAMI DATAAAAAAAAAANG!" teriak Len dan Kaito seperti anak kecil mereka bersalto ria dan langsung duduk rapi.

"Ini, ambil sendiri! Es krim-nya ada di sini!" kata Miku menunjuk 2 piring nganggur yang tersisa.

"OKE, KALAU BEGITU MALAM INI KITA PESTA PORA UNTUK MENYAMBUT HARI BARU ESOOOOK!" seru Rind an Len riang lalu menari-nari nggak jelas. Malam itu, mereka berpesta pora. Lalu tidur dan siap untuk berangkat esok hari.

**=sorry, but this has been done and will continue to the next chapter=**

1 = Orang yang hobi belanja-belanja  
2 = Saataa Andaagii itu kue donat bulat khas Okinawa… biasanya Runa sama Ayame sering bikin di dapur asrama buat anak-anak lain. Enaak banget deh pokoknya!  
3 = Kayak kue bolu… Alasan kenapa Miku dkk kaget karena Manju Momiji rasa cokelat itu paling jarang dijual… yang sering itu yang rasa Pasta Kacang Merah… pernah nyobain dua-duanya ENAK! (asal makanan apa aja dibilang enak…)  
4 = _Kombinasi 3 kartu dan 2 kartu yang sama  
5 =_Kombinasi 2 kartu yang sama  
6 = nilainya tertinggi. Dengan kata lain merupakan kombinasi Straight and Flush yang paling baik

Sebenernya sih ini curhatan pengalaman gw pas di asrama. Biasanya gw baca buku Harry Potter terus kadang ketawa ngeliat anak-anak lain bikin kekonyolan. Tiba-tiba nanti gw ditarik dipaksa ikutan main padahal gw udah bilang nggak bisa (dan alhasil kalah melulu). Terus nanti pas lagi main biasanya Liu Xei sama Runa dateng bawa-in banyak minuman sama makanan. Nanti muter lagu terus nari-nari kagak jelas abis itu nanti main ToD (Truth or Dare). Biasanya kegiatan ini rutin setiap hari sabtu. Terus hari minggunya kita boleh jalan-jalan di luar asrama asalkan jam 10 udah harus balik lagi ke kamar. Hari sabtunya nggak boleh karena ada kegiatan klub. Yang mau nginep diluar atau pulang terlambat (contoh jam 1 pagi baru balik) harus ngasih tau dari awal dan ngasih alasannya kenapa… Tapi, bagi gw itu saat-saat yang menyenangkan!

I LOVE MY SCHOOOL!

PLEASE  
**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
I  
F  
Y  
O  
U  
C  
A  
N  
**OKAY?


	5. Scene in Airport and Plane

**Summary ::** Miku dkk selalu saja dikejar-kejar fans nya di Vocaloid hari, Miku dkk dipindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah menengah biasa bernama Olympus Academy karena urusan pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah yang sangat 'berbeda' dari biasanya JUSTRU membuat Miku dkk merasa tentram. Seperti apakah Olympus Academy itu?

**Character ::** Jangan tanya! palingan cuma banyak OC doang

**Genre ::** Humor, School Life, Sports, Romance, dll.

**Rated ::** T untuk berjaga-jaga

**Disclamer ::** Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. OC by Me and Others

-Di Skip sampai sehari sebelum keberangkatan-

* * *

**=Let's Start the Story=**

* * *

**BANDARA NARITA – WAITING ROOM  
**"Gilaaaaaa….. bandara itu hebat yaaah…" gumam Rin bersandar di pundak Len. Wajar saja Rin berkata begitu karena dia sendiri sudah sangat kecapekan. Daritadi, Miku dkk berusaha mencari-cari pintu masuk bandara. Bahkan mereka sudah mencoba berpencar untuk mencarinya. Dan 2 jam kemudian si pintu bandara itu akhirnya ketemu… TERNYATA pintu tersebut berada di depan tempat menunggu taksi dimana mereka turun barusan. Buat apa repot-repot coba kalau begitu?

"Bukan cuma hebat lagi… tapi emaizing!" jawab Len ikut-ikutan nyender di bahu Rin. Luka yang mendengarnya malah pengen ketawa.

"Len, bukan Emaizing… tapi amazing… masa gitu aja nggak tau sih, Len?" celetuk Kaito menggantikan Luka yang daritadi ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Alah, bodo amat dah! yang penting yang dimaksud itu sama!" balas Len sebal. Mau emaizing, kek! mau amazing, kek… yang penting yang dimaksud itu sama! pintar bukan?

"Tapi nanti artinya jadi beda, Len… emaizing itu artinya beda lagi…" sahut Miku dengan lembut. Mendengar itu, buru-buru Luka mengambil buku 'Kamus Bahasa Inggris 7000 Halaman' dan membacanya dari awal sampai akhir. Lalu setelah selesai Luka memasukannya lagi ke dalam tas, malah makin pengen ketawa.

"Luka, kenapa sih kayaknya daritadi kamu kayak orang keracunan gitu?" tanya Kaito sweatdrop ngeliatin Luka yang mukanya kini _astaganagabonarjadidua_. Luka tidak menjawab. Sampai pada akhirnya unsure 'lucu' nya sudah membosankan, Luka baru menjawab.

"Eeeng… Miku-chan, emaizing itu bukan bahasa inggris… nggak ada artinya…" jelas Luka pada akhirnya mampu berkata-kata juga setelah barusan berusaha menantang _'maut'_. Miku mendengar itu mukanya langsung merah padam. Malu, itulah kata singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'Kenapa muka Miku menjadi merah?'.

" Yaaah, pokoknya gitu deh! oke, ganti topik! Menurut kalian Olympus Academy itu gimana? sekalian di chapter kemarin itu nggak dibahas sama sekali!" kata Miku mengganti topik. Yang lainnya langsung memasang pose berpikir paling keren. Lalu Miku mengambil 4 buah buku (seperti majalah) lalu melempakannya ke arah Kaito, Luka, Rin dan Len lalu mereka tangkap dan membacanya.

"… AJEGILE! INI SEKOLAH APA MALL?! GEDE AMAT! BANYAK GEDUNGNYA LAGI!" pekik Len melihat sampul majalah tersebut yang judulnya 'Olympus Academy Biodata'. Mau tau segede apa? coba cari di kakek gugel gambar Oxford University. Sama persis deh!

".. Dilengkapi fasilitas gedung sekolah, gedung asrama, hiburan, kantin, ruang praktik, gedung olahraga, taman, café, dll tsb.. keren! ini beneran sekolah biasa?! gambarnya kayak sekolah Harry Potter!" seru Kaito membaca halaman-halaman tersebut.

"Lebai deh… sama aja kok kayak Yamaha Academy tempat dulu kita sekolah…" kata Rin datar. Padahal sebenernya dia pengen pingsan, tuh… liat gambar sekolahnya. Akan tetapi, bukan Rin namanya kalau enggak jaim.. =..=

"Tapi, kurasa ini sedikit lebih besar, deh…" ucap Miku memandangi cover majalah tersebut.

"Bodo, ah!"

_Para penumpang pesawat ALAOKA nomor 17 _(ini saya asal yaah…) _tujuan ke Bandara Oshima,pesawat akan segera lepas landas 10 menit lagi. Harap para penumpang dengan tujuan ke Bandara Oshima segera menaiki pesawat karena 10 menit lagi pesawat akan segera berangkat. Harap tidak ada barang yang tertinggal karena pihak kami tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan atau ketinggalan barang. Sekali lagi, _(2X ngomongnya)_. sekian dan terima kasih._

"Eh, udah mau berangkat tuh pesawatnya! yuk naik!" ajak Miku menenteng tas dan mulai berdiri menggeret kopernya. Semuanya mengikuti Miku mulai membawa barang bawaannya.

* * *

**ALAOKA PLANE NO. 17 – 30 menit setelah lepas landas**  
_Sebelum bagian ini dimulai, saya akan memberikan gambaran tentang pesawat ALAOKA. Kursi kiri diduduki 3 penumpang dan kursi kanan diduduki oleh 2 penumpang. Kursi kiri yang duduk urutannya dari pojok-tengah-ujung adalah Rin-Luka-Miku sedangkan kursi kanan dari pojok-ujung adalah Len-Kaito. Paham semuanya? kalau begitu… MARI KITA MULAI!_

"Mikuu…. gimana, nih?" tanya Luka menoleh kepada Miku yang ada di ujung.

"Gimana? gimana gimana?" Miku balas bertanya. Maksudnya serius, tapi malah terdengar konyol. Tapi, Luka mengerti artinya.

"Ano… Rin mabuk…" kata Luka menunjuk Rin yang mukanya sudah agak membiru. Pipinya mengembung dan pupil matanya agak mengecil. Rin menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan.

"Hah? Rin kenapa?" tanya Len melongokkan lehernya panjang-panjang.

"Huem! yahelahsmawokhaH! (dugem! ya jelas mabok lah!)"

"Rasanya gimana? kayaknya menderita banget dari suaranya!"

"Puhengbeat!hiungheluargairulu! hengenhuntahhapihakhisaa (Puyeng berat! Hidung keluar air mulu! pengen muntah tapi nggak bisaaa)"

"Oh, berarti yang kayak biasanya ya.."

"Hiwa (iya)"

"Tapi bukannya tadi udah minum obat dari pramugari?"

"Hengakhmemhan… (enggak mempan)"

"Enggak mempan? minta lagi aja!"

"Nhahihoferhois (nanti overdosis)"

"Nggak bakalan deh! dijamin! kalau mau, nanti aku mintain sama mbaknya!"

"Nghahkhmahuuu (nggak mau)!"

"Kenapa?"

"Howathangakhenalk (obatnya nggak enak)"

"Tapi daripada mabok kayak gitu!"

"Hahihowathahenehanhengakheak ! (tapi obatnya beneran nggak enak!)"

"Ya pasrah aja!"

"Ghuakmawoooh! (Ggak maooo)!"

"Pilih mabok atau minum obatnya?"

"Mawmokhah (mabok lah)"

"Ya sudah! sabar aja kalo gitu!" jawab Len mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu memandangi jendela lagi.

"Len-Len, kamu ngerti apa yang Rin omongin?" tanya Kaito noel-noel Len. Mukanya agak horror. Rasanya kayak denger alien lagi ngobrol.

"Ngerti lah! secara gue adeknya… lagian gue udah biasa…" jawab Len datar.

"Luha-chaan~ (Luka-chan)" rengek Rin menoel-noel bahu Luka. Luka memandangi Rin dengan ramah.

"Ada apa?"

"Hesawathahherapahu-NGEKH! *suara idung* huapahhamahagihiih?! (Pesawatnya berapa lama lagi sih?!)" tanya Rin dengan nada anak kecil yang ikut arisan ibunya terus bosen minta ibunya pengen cepet-cepet pulang kerumah terus bobok (hah?). Luka cengo nggak ngerti artinya. Miku juga nggak ngerti artinya

"Len, tadi Rin-chan ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Miku mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Len.

" tadi Rin bilang 'pesawatnya berapa lama lagi sih sampe' gitu.." jawab Len seraya penerjemah seorang artis. Lho? bukannya mereka memang artis? ah, sudahlah!

"Oooh, sekitar 20 menit lagi palingan…" jawab Miku santai lalu baca majalah yang ada di pesawat lagi.

"HAAAH?! mahihamahoong! (Masih lama dong!)" seru Rin dengan lemas.

"Eh, beneran 20 menit lagi nggak ya?" tanya Miku kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat dia merogoh-rogok kantongnya, tiba-tiba dia heran. "?"

"Kenapa Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Eengh… Hp ku dimana ya? kok nggak ada?" tanya Miku agak nyengir kecut. Lalu merogoh-rogoh seluruh kantongnya. Tapi, yang dia temukan cuma batere HP-nya. "HAPEKU MANA?!" jerit Miku shock.

"Sssst!" seru semua penumpang pesawat. Miku langsung mingkem.

"Bukannya terakhir kamu ngotak-atik baterenya pas mau ganti kartunya di kamar mandi bandara?" tanya Len cuek bebek.

"Iya.. JANGAN-JANGAN KETINGGALAN DI KAMAR MANDI YA?!"

"SSSSSHHHHT!" seru semu penumpang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bihahadi (bisa jadi)…" jawab Rin sama cueknya kayak Len. Mukanya masih tetep pucet. "UEKH!" ceguk Rin dengan suara pengen muntah.

" Te-terus gimana dong nasib HP-ku?" tanya Miku dengan nada memelas.

"Yaah, sabar ya Miku-chan… nanti beli saja pas udah sampai di Shizuoka.." jawab Luka sambil nyengir. Akhirnya Rin terpaksa menahan rasa ingin muntahnya sampai pesawat mendarat. Sedangkan Miku menangis tanpa suara sambil memeluk batere HP-nya, meratapi HP-nya yang hilang.

* * *

**=sorry, but this has been done and will continue to the next chapter=**

* * *

Maaf, ya… kayaknya yang chapter ini paling garing diatara fic-fic garing lainnya deh (bukannya ngeledek)… Soal ciri-ciri Rin mabuk itu sebenernya ciri-ciri temen saya, Jones, kalau mabok… kalau kasus hape-nya Miku itu pengalaman nyata saya sendiri. Tapi persoalannya beda, kalau Miku pas lagi ganti kartu pas di kamar mandi… kalau saya pas lagi iseng waktu di ruang tunggu Bandara Soekarno-Hatta pas mau berangkat pertama kalinya ke Inggris. Sooo….

PLEASE  
**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
I  
F  
Y  
O  
U  
C  
A  
N  
**OKAY?


	6. Toilet Argument

**Summary ::** Miku dkk selalu saja dikejar-kejar fans nya di Vocaloid hari, Miku dkk dipindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah menengah biasa bernama Olympus Academy karena urusan pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah yang sangat 'berbeda' dari biasanya JUSTRU membuat Miku dkk merasa tentram. Seperti apakah Olympus Academy itu?

**Character ::** Jangan tanya! palingan cuma banyak OC doang

**Genre ::** Humor, School Life, Sports, Romance, dll.

**Rated ::** T untuk berjaga-jaga

**Disclamer ::** Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. OC by Me and Others

* * *

**=Let's Start the Story=**

* * *

**OSHIMA AIRPORT - TOILET**  
"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekh!" Rin muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Di belakangnya, Len sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Rin dengan tenaga yang lumayan sedikit keras. Lalu kemudian diusap-usap.

"Huweeeeng…. Hapeku tercinta dengan strap Negiii…" Miku mewek dengan pipi disenderkan ke dinding. Sambil asyik (what?! asyik?! *Author dihajar Miku*) Miku memeluk-meluk batere HP dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang *Author buru-buru handstand pas Miku nancepin Negi Sword miliknya ke lantai*.

"Sudahlah Miku… nanti beli saja lagi… lagian, waktu itu kan kamu belinya juga kita jalan-jalan di Akihabara (1) pas lagi ada diskon 80%..." kata Luka dengan senyum andalannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Miku. Tetapi, Miku tidak menjawab niat baik Luka.

"Tapi hape ini tuh udah menemaniku dalam suka dan duka tauuuuu! banyak kenangan di dalamnyaaaa!" rengek Miku kembali merengek kemudian menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kaito mendengarnya langsung cengengesan.

"Hah? jelas saja kau sayang banget sama hape itu! orang di situ banya SMS dari artis-artis kayak HSY (Hey Say Jump) kalo enggak Kyary Pamyu Pamyu…" cengir Kaito memandangi Miku dengan tatapan agak sinis dan disambut dengan lemparan koper seberat 20 kg milik Miku.

"Bawel! pokoknya sekarang gimana doooong?!" rengek Miku dengan kaki digoyang-goyangkan seperti anak kecil minta balon.

"Miku, sebaiknya kamu berhenti merengek deh…" kata Len memandang aneh ke Miku. Mukanya memerah malu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!"

Miku melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ternyata semua orang-orang di sekelilingnya tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan seperti sedang melihat pengemis/orang gila yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"APA KALIAN LIAT-LIAT HAH?!" bentak Miku marah. Serentak semua orang di toilet pada lari tunggang langgang keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehingga di kamar mandi hanya terdapat Luka, Miku, Len, Kaito, dan Rin

"Miku, kurasa… teriakanmu agak… berlebihan?" tanya Rin memperhatikan seisi toilet yang sudah kosong melompong. Sama kayak Author kalau mau ke WC jam 12 malem… *YA JELAS LHA!*

"Nggak kok! buktinya, kacanya nggak pecah kayak biasanya kalau aku lagi ngamuk di WC sekolahan.." kata Miku enteng lalu menaruh batere HP-nya di saku celana.

"Yaa.. memang sih…" kata Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi (Ya kalau begitu nggak usah ngomong! *dihajar Rin*).

"Kalau gitu, nanti setelah semua urusan selesai, nanti beli Hape lagi aja… batere itu mah dibuang aja… memangnya mau diapain lagi?" kata Luka menenangkan. Miku berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Siip!" seru Len. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Len yang ternyata sedang asyik main game di PSP yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"Sip kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Ehehe… Magoichi Saika sudah level 20!" jerit Len girang lalu memeluk Kaito. Uhm, maaf… tapi Author nggak tahan sama YAOI lhoo.. jadi, dijamin ini bukan berarti YAOI, ok?

"Mago apa?" tanya Rin heran.

"Magoichi Saika! Samurai Warriors!" seru Len. Ooh, jadi daritadi lagi main game Samurai Warriors, tooh… Author ikutan dong! *Dihajar Len*

"Haaah, dikirain apaan.." desah Miku dengan sangat sebal.

"Memang dikiranya apaan? Hentai?" tanya Len menggoda. WOOOY LEEN! AUTHOR BUKAN BIKIN FIC RATE M! *nendang Len marah*

"Dikirain… Hapeku ketemu…"

BLETAAAAAAAK!

"ADDUH! KOK AKU DIPUKUL?!" protes Miku kepada sang pemukul sambil mengelus ubun-ubunnya yang jadi korban. Sementara, sang pemukul, Rin, hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Maaf, entah kenapa barusan aku pengen jitak orang…" kata Rin masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ya kenapa aku yang kena pukul?! Kan kamu bisa pukul Len aja!" protes Miku lagi.

"Heeeey! tolong jangan sebut namaku dalam pertengkaran!" seru Len bete.

"Memangnya di deket aku siapa lagi? Kaito dan Luka ada di sebelah Len yang jaraknya 1 meter 23 senti dari aku… sedangkan kamu jaraknya cuma 40 senti 3 milimeter dari aku… deketan mana coba?" ujar Rin menerangkan. Luka, Miku, Len dan Kaito shock, kok bisa menebak jarak segampang itu?!

"Kok bisa nebaknya?!" seru Luka kaget.

"Nebak aja…" jawab Rin santai.

"Sudahlah, yuk keluar! nggak ada gunanya di WC terus!" ajak Kaito memberi komando kepada semuanya agar berlari keluar dari toilet (kenapa mesti lari?). Lalu semuanya buru-buru keluar dari toilet dan terdiam sebentar setelah 5 langkah. Semuanya minus Kaito mendelik marah ke arah Kaito. Sementara Kaito memandangi mereka bingung.

….

"KOPER-KOPERNYA MASIH DI TOILET BA-KAITOOOO!"

* * *

**=sorry, but this has been done and will continue to the next chapter=**

* * *

1 = Tempat pertokoan kayak Harajuku sama Shibuya gitu.. disitu banyak barang-barang yang pastinya dicintai para Otaku (maniak game sama manga)

Maaf, yang fic sebelumnya itu bukan saya yang bikin… tapi si Anya *gebukin Anya* soalnya waktu itu saya rencananya kan mau nge-publish cerita setiap hari, tapi waktu itu saya harus jadi guru privat *?* buat si Gabriel, Tristan sama Onyx karena nilai mereka jeblok-jeblok dan Anya katanya bakalan gantiin saya bikin satu cerita. Terus setelah 3 hari *saya ngajarin trio bego#dihajar# itu selama 3 hari dan itu bagaikan neraka!* saya main lagi… tiba-tiba komputer saya ada banyak virusnya (8300 virus banyaknya). Untung saya ngerti komputer jadi bisa saya ilangin.. terus malah muncul virus Trojan sama Spyware! memang cuma sedikit, tapi ngehapusnya SUSAH! maaf yang kemarin itu jelek banget, jadi saya publish yang ada di flashdisk saya… dan saya minta maaf, padahal judulnya Toilet Argument, tapi mana bagian 'Argument' nya?! bodo ah! *dihajar* soooo

PLEASE  
**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
I  
F  
Y  
O  
U  
C  
A  
N  
**OKAY?


	7. Meet a New Master

**Summary ::** Miku dkk selalu saja dikejar-kejar fans nya di Vocaloid hari, Miku dkk dipindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah menengah biasa bernama Olympus Academy karena urusan pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah yang sangat 'berbeda' dari biasanya JUSTRU membuat Miku dkk merasa tentram. Seperti apakah Olympus Academy itu?

**Character ::** Jangan tanya! palingan cuma banyak OC doang

**Genre ::** Humor, School Life, Sports, Romance, dll.

**Rated ::** T untuk berjaga-jaga

**Disclamer ::** Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. OC by Me and Others

* * *

**=Let's Start the Story=**

* * *

**OSHIMA AIRPORT – STATION 3**  
"Waduh, rame banget yak!" seru Rin menatap kerumunan orang yang bagaikan beras tumpah itu dengan tatapan malas. Wajahnya loyo dan mukanya kembali menjadi ungu. Masa iya mabok lagi sih?!

"Rin, kamu kok mabuk lagi?" tanya Len agak heran. Rin itu mabuk atau sengaja sih? kok mukanya jadi ungu gitu? hanya Tuhan, Author dan Rin yang tahu… *PLAK!* eh, maaf! saya kasih tau deh!

"… nggak pernah nonton anime atau kartun, ya? kalau ada firasat buruk, biasanya kan mukanya jadi ungu… tapi cuma dari jidat sampai hidung doang…" jelas Rin datar memandang Len dengan lemah.

"Yaaah, tapi ini kan bukan anime ataupun kartun… ini fanfic" kata Len nunjuk-nunjuk layar komputer Author. Sementara yang ditunjuk ngarahin kursor ke punggung Len, klik kanan, pilih Fight, terus klik 'pushed up to fall'. Jadilah, Len pun terjatuh dan ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh lantai.

"Aaaaw! Author-nya galak amat sih!" seru Len kepada Author sambil bangkit dari kubur(PLAK) maksudnya bangkit dari lantai. Sementara Authornya sendiri cuek terus ngarahin kursor ke muka Len, klik kanan, pilih Talk biar keluar Windows yang baru, di windows yang baru itu nulis sesuatu di komputernya terus klik icon Talk sehingga apa yang dia ketik jadi muncul di muka Len.

_BODO AMAT! pake ngomong ini fanfic bukan anime atau kartun segala lagi… Lanjutin cepetan! sekarang gilirannya Kaito yang ngomong!_

"Iya-iya Author bawel! KAITO! sekarang kata Authornya giliran kamu yang ngomong!" suruh Len kepada Kaito yang tengah menderita disuruh membawa seluruh koper dan tas milik Miku, Len, Luka dan Rin.

"Eh, iya… kumohoon… aku bukan kuli bangunan-eh, kuli barang maksudnya…" kata Kaito memelas. Sementara Miku mendenganya langsung mencibir.

"Bodo! lagian salah Kaito nii-chan juga sih! gara-gara Nii-chan minta buru-buru keluar dari toilet, barang-barang kita jadi ketinggalan di dalam KAN?!" omel Miku marah.

"Ya elaah, itu kan persoalan sepele banget! tinggal ambil terus keluar lagi!" protes Kaito. Tadi melas, sekarang protes? konsisten dong Kaito!

"Tapi tenagaku jadi terkuraas!" timpal Luka marah.

"Ya tapi kan-"

"TETAP SAJA TERKURAS BAKAITOOOO!" bentak Luka sama Miku galak. Kaito menciut 10 kali lipat dari ukuran normal-nya. Entah kenapa, lama-lama Luka disini jadi OOC ya? bodo ah!

"Iya deeeh.. terus, aku mesti ngapain biar kalian mau maafin akuu?" tanya Kaito kembali memelas. Kali ini, bukan cuma Luka dan Miku yang berpikir. Rin dan Len juga ikut berpikir.

"Umm.. bawa semua barang itu seenggaknya sampai jemputan datang!" suruh Len santai. Sementara Kaito memasang wajah yang seolah sedang menjadi pemimpin demo.

"MASALAH?!" geram Rin memelototi Kaito dengan garang. Kaito lalu menciut 23 kali lipat dari ukuran setelah dia menciut 10 kali lipat tadi.

"Ng-Nggak kok! Oh, oh iya! kapan jemputan dari Yamaha datang…?" tanya Kaito nyengir kuda. Luka menyambar hape di saku jaketnya lalu melihat jam.

"sebentar lagi harusnya sampai sih… sekarang udah jam 11:53 dan mereka janji menjemput jam 12…" kata Luka memasukkan kembali hapenya kedalam saku celana.

"Humm… memang tadi kita nyampe di sini jam berapa?" tanya Miku menatap jam raksasa (?) yang ada di atas pintu masuk bandara.

"Tadi jam 11:30" jawab Len santai. Miku ber-ooh ria.

TIN TIIIIIIIIN!

"Heeeey!"seru seorang wanita dari dalam sebuah mobil Porsche Boxster S (wew!) warna hitam dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut coklat terang. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Miku dkk.

"THANKS GOOOOD!" seru Kaito riang buru-buru membawa barang-barang anak-anak yang lain ke mobil itu. Laki-laki itu memandangi Kaito dengan tatapan kaget.

"Baru dipanggil udah langsung nyaut aja…" gumam laki-laki itu sweatdrop. Miku, Luka, Rin dan Len dengan tergesa-gesa mengikuti Kaito.

"Buseeet! Kaito nii-chan larinya udah kayak mau marathon 400 meter!" keluh Miku memegang kedua lututnya. Nafasnya terdengar sangat tersengal-sengal.

"Tau nih! gila!" timpal Len jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hehehe… habis, katanya aku boleh berhenti bawa barang-barang kalian kalau jemputannya udah dateng…" kata Kaito nyengir. Semuanya (minus Kaito) berpandangan lalu mengambil barang-barang mereka dari badan Kaito.

"Aiiih~ menghirup udara bebaaaas!" seru Kaito girang lalu muter-muter ala ballerina. Semuanya (lagi-lagi minus Kaito) sweatdrop.

"Oh, iya! kalian Vocaloid bukan?" tanya wanita itu dan disambut oleh anggukan mantap dari kelima personil Vocaloid itu.

"Baguslah! perkenalkan, aku manajer baru kalian! namaku Meiko Sakine tapi kalian cukup panggil aku Meiko-san!" kata Meiko memperkenalkan diri. Mereka (minus Meiko) mencerna sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau kalian semua sudah mengerti, cepat masuk! direktur sudah menunggu kalian daritadi!" ajak Meiko tersenyum kepada mereka. Setelah bahu membahu memasukkan koper dan tas ke dalam bagasi. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Miku di sebelah Meiko sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di belakang.

* * *

**IN THE CAR**  
"Wheeeee~" seru Kaito riang mengadahkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dengan riang gembira. Angin sejuk mengibaskan rambut biru lautnya.

"Kaito nii-chan! Ulah ngaluarkeun sirah ka luar jandela! dasar, manéh weruh harti bahaya teu da? engké lamun sirah manéh ketabrak mobil séjén kumaha? (Bahasa Sunda :: Jangan mengeluarkan kepala ke luar jendela! dasar, kamu tahu arti bahaya nggak sih? nanti kalau kepala kamu ketabrak mobil lain gimana?)" seru Miku menggunakan bahasa sunda. Semua yang mendengarnya langsung kaget plus sweatdrop. Miku malah terheran-heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku agak bingung. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ta-tadi kenapa Miku-chan pakai bahasa sunda? Miku-chan orang sunda?" tanya Luka terheran-heran. Miku terkekeh malu.

"Nggak tau, tadi disuruh sama Author ngomong kayak gitu… yaudah, ikutin aja" jelas Miku tersenyum manis. Tapi kalah manisnya sama sirup yang kemarin ada di makan malam Author. Saking manisnya, Author sampai melet-melet+mual+maagh kambuh! (gak nanya!). Yang lainnya ber-ooh ria mendengar penuturan Miku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong katanya manajer kalian yang sebelumnya itu namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama kan?" tanya Meiko membetulkan kaca spion di luar jendela.

"Iya! memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Sebenarnya itu mantan suami saya lho…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" jerit Miku dkk shock. Meiko hanya senyam-senyum aja.

"Ko-kok mau sih… Kok mau sih Meiko-san sama… bapak-bapak pedo itu?!" tanya Len shock berat.

"Ya nggak mau lha! makanya saya bilang dia itu mantan suami saya!" kata Meiko.

"Cerai?" tanya Kaito mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Belum… baru pisah rumah" jawab Meiko santai. Semuanya (minus Meiko) langsung sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Meiko.

"Terus, kok bilangnya mantan suami?!" protes Luka.

"Pengennya sih mantan suami… tapi kasian anak saya dua di rumah… Yuki sama Iroha…" jelas Meiko. Semuanya lagi-lagi ber-oh ria. Meiko lalu mengarahkan mobilnya untuk belok ke kanan, memasuki tempat parkir sebuah gedung besar.

"Nah, sudah sampai! ayo, semuanya turun!" ajak Meiko mengomandoi (?) kelima budaknya (?!). Lalu mereka turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Meiko masuk ke dalam gedung.

* * *

**SHIZUOKA YAMAHA CORPORATION PRODUCTION OFFICE – PRESIDENT ROOM**  
"Permisi, bos! seluruh anggota Vocaloid sudah datang semua!" kata Meiko memasuki ruangan sang direktur yang akan saya panggil Master disini.

"Baiklah, suruh mereka masuk! kamu tunggu di luar saja!" suruh Master. Meiko lalu keluar sambil misuh-misuh nggak jelas. Tak lama kemudia, Miku dkk masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, kami Vocaloid! selamat siang!" kata Miku dkk serempak tapi intonasi suaranya tidak kompak. Ada suara riang, suara malas, suara datar dan suara bete.

"Hmm, saya dengar kalian dipindahkan dari cabang pusat Tokyo ke sini, ya.." kata Master mengusap dagunya.

"Oh, itu cabang pusat toh?" jawab Kaito dan langsung dibekap sama Len.

"I-iya!" kata Len menjawab pertanyaan Master dengan suara yang (memaksakan diri untuk) riang. Master menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti…

"Yasudah, kalian taruh saja barang-barang kalian langsung ke hotel! Kalian besok boleh jalan-jalan dulu! malamnya baru taruh barang-barang kalian di asrama!" kata Master.

"Siap, Master!"

"Nah, kalau begitu… kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan saya sekarang!" kata Master itu dengan nada mengusir. Miku dkk cengo.

"Segitu aja nih, Master?" tanya Miku shock. Master mengangguk.

"Nggak ada lebhinya lagi, master?" tanya Luka. Master mengangguk lagi.

"Ciyus, enelan, miapah?" tanya Rin. "MIYABI!" jawab sang Master bete. _'pevert'_ pikir Rin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Master.." kata Luka. Lalu akhirnya mereka bergotong royong menggotong Kaito yang udah pingsan gara-gara dibekap sama Len terlalu kuat ke luar ruangan.

* * *

**=sorry, but this has been done and will continue to the next chapter=**

* * *

Maaf, lagi-lagi saya nyampah… kemarin saya nggak sempet publish cerita ini karena kemarin kan saya ada les (Saya les piano, sedangkan Anya les ballet)… Oh iya, saya baru dapat pengalaman tak terlupakan! jadi saya mau bagi-bagi cerita sebentar… kemarin, kan saya sama Anya naik sepeda sendiri-sendiri, terus kadang-kadang nggak jelas kita berdua balapan sama mobil. Terus, kita ngeliat ada mobil warna kuning (warnanya kayak mobil taksi inggris) yang nggak ada atapnya lagi jalan. Di dalamnya ada 2 orang, yang satu kribo, yang satu gondrong sepunggung. Mereka lagi ciuman! kita berdua pikir mereka itu pasangan muda-mudi yang masih kuliah. Karena penasaran, kita berdua sepakat mau balapan sama mobil itu. Pas kita udah sampai di sebelah mobil itu, mereka memang lagi ciuman… TAPI, DUA-DUANYA PUNYA KUMIS DAN PUNYA JAKUN! BETISNYA BULUAN DAN JELAS-JELAS MEREKA COWOK! karena shock kita minggir ke pinggir jalan. Kayaknya mereka berdua nyadar kita tadi ngeliat mereka, langsung ngebut.. Yaah, itulah pengalaman tak terlupakan saya. Bagaimana dengan pembaca? nanti kita bagi-bagi cerita, ya…

PLEASE  
**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
I  
F  
Y  
O  
U  
C  
A  
N  
**OKAY?


	8. Late Realized

**Summary ::** Miku dkk selalu saja dikejar-kejar fans nya di Vocaloid hari, Miku dkk dipindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah menengah biasa bernama Olympus Academy karena urusan pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah yang sangat 'berbeda' dari biasanya JUSTRU membuat Miku dkk merasa tentram. Seperti apakah Olympus Academy itu?

**Character ::** Jangan tanya! palingan cuma banyak OC doang

**Genre ::** Humor, School Life, Sports, Romance, dll.

**Rated ::** T untuk berjaga-jaga

**Disclamer ::** Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. OC by Me and Others

DI SKIP SAMPAI MAU BERANGKAT KE ASRAMA (jagonya nge-skip :p)

**=Let's Start the Story=**

**HAMAMATSU HOTEL – ROOM 217  
**"Tejreeeeeeeng~" seru Miku riang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi HP iPAQ tipe h1920 layar sentuh di hadapan Rin yang sedang memasukkan baju ke dalam kopernya. Rin melihat itu langsung memutar bola matanya.

"Iya-iya…. hape baru kan? kamu sudah menunjukkannya empat belas ribu tujuh ratus enam puluh tiga kali…" tanya Rin melirik sebal Miku yang sedang asyik mengotak-atik HP barunya. Miku mengangguk mantap lalu memamerkan HP-nya lagi. Rin memutar bola matanya lagi. "empat belas ribu tujuh ratus enam puluh empat"

"Miku-chan, kamu memang sudah selesai merapikan bajumu? sebentar 2 jam lagi kita berangkat lho…" kata Luka memandangi jam dinding yang TERPAMPANG NYATA (hueks!) di atas pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah, iya! aku lupaa~" kata Miku buru-buru memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam koper. Dan dalam 20 detik, kopernya sudah diretsleting dan timbul gundukkan segede gunung Fuji (lebay!) pokoknya tinggi dah!

"Miku, kamu nggak dilipat ya bajunya?" tanya Len agak confused ngeliat gundukkan yang timbul dari dalam koper. Miku memandangi Len dengan tatapan protes.

"Ya iyalah! aku kan panik soalnya katanya 2 menit lagi kita berangkat!"

_kriiik kriik kriiik_

"Bukannya dua jam lagi?" celetuk Kaito menutupi bunyi jangkrik yang kebetulan nangkring di pita kepala Rin. Kyaaaakh! SINGKIRKAN ITU RIN, SEKARANG JUGA!

"Lah? katanya dua menit lagi?" tanya Miku.

"DUA JAM LAGI MIKU HATSUNE~" teriak semuanya (minus Miku) di depan kuping Miku. Miku mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Agak bingung.

"Lho? katanya 2 men– "

"DUA JAM LAGI MIKU HATSUNE~" ulang semuanya lagi. Miku melongok bingung, lalu terkekeh malu. Menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Kukira 2 menit lag–"

"DUA JAM LAGI MIK–"

"UDAH TAUUUUU! lagian kalian jangan teriak-teriak dooong! ini kan ruang kedap suara! kalau teriak ya mantuuuuul! jadinya berisik TAU!" seru Miku ikut-ikutan bete. Mereka ciut.

"Yaa sorii Mikuu~ habisnya daritadi bilangnya dua menit lagi melulu.." kekeh Len garuk-garuk pantat. Miku tidak menjawab, cuma mendengus. Mirip sapi. Mooo~

"Heh, udah lha... daripada itu, sebenernya dari kemarin gw mikir... kalau di sekolah yang baru nanti keadaanya malah lebih gawat, dong?" tanya Kaito.

"Maksudnya?" tanya semua mahluk di kamar itu kecuali Kaito.

"Pikir aja... Yamaha Academy itu sekolah elite kelas dunia, tapi kita aja udah diberondong fans sebanyak itu dan kita nggak punya temen sama sekali. Gimana di Olympus Academy? lebih parah lagi dong!"

Kelima remaja di kamar itu terdiam, malah deg-degan. Dan kemudian, dengan tempo pelan, volume lembut dan nada was-was tapi kompak, semuanya berkata...

"Terus... gimana... dong?"

**=sorry, but this has been done and will continue to the next chapter=**

Maaf telambat publish again… oh iya, saya lagi-lagi mau bagi cerita! ternyata, kalau dandan saya susah dikenali ya? kebetulan ternyata ada reuni SD angkatan blablabla *saya dari dulu sampai sekarang baru tau kalau saya itu angkatan blablabla. Dan saya nulis angkatan blablabla karena saya lupa lagi itu angkatan apa*. Nah, karena dulu saya memiliki citra 'kayak laki-laki', saya mencoba menjadi perempuan! saya pakai baju garis-garis hitam putih, celana jeans ketat, sepatu hak 5 cm warna hitam, sama aksesoris dll. Rambut juga saya hias pakai bandana. Setelah itu, pas dateng ternyata SAYA TIDAK DIKENAL! saya ngeliat temen saya yang namanya Rich, saya datengin terus saya sapa. Dia malah melototin saya… karena kayak bingung, saya bilang "Ey, hello~ ini gue, Grey (nama panggilan gw dulu. Karena dulu, orangtua gw sering berantem dan gw mukanya muram mulu. )!" dia malah ngomong "Oh, pacarnyanya Anggra ya? kenalin, nama gw Hardis. Tapi sering dipanggil Rich" saya shock. Terus gw bilang "YA TUHAN! kan elu sering main GTA di rumah gw dulu… SO CRUEL!" terus dia jawab "habis beda dari biasanya, sih…" setelah itu saya nyapa temen saya yang lain namanya Ciel (bukan Kuroshitsuji!) tapi saya biasanya panggil dia Cill karena badannya pendek (tapi soal sifat dia nggak mirip Ciel Phantomhive). "Cill! apa kabar?" terus reaksi dia sama kayak Rich, dia malah bingung. "Ini guee! Grey!" dia malah bilang "EH?! Grey?! sori-sori! lu tiba-tiba jadi cewek banget kayak Elena (almarhum) dulu! makanya gw nggak sadar!"

Hiks…. segitunya gw dulu kayak cowok…

PLEASE  
**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
I  
F  
Y  
O  
U  
C  
A  
N  
**OKAY?


End file.
